Bound
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: To save a survivor of a gruesome rogue attack, Akihiko binds himself to him and just when Hiroki thinks things can't get any worse a pesky werewolf appears. Meanwhile Miyagi has to deal with a stubborn vampire who refuses to leave him alone. All couples.
1. Prologue

Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, though; I do own the idea for this story.

Crap, I can't come up with a good summary for the life of me ;-;. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I couldn't help it. So, for now, just enjoy that new story goodness.

Prologue

"Mommy?" The little boy asked nervously as he entered the living room, after having been woken up by screams. He felt his heart stop as he spotted his father and his brother lying on the floor, dead. A strange man he'd never seen before was standing over his mother, his eyes glowing crimson and a wicked smile spread across his face. His mother looked up at him, fear filled in her green eyes. Quickly, she scrambled past the strange man to her child.

Before she could reach him though, the man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, causing her to scream. "My, my, what do we have here?" He asked, staring at the boy.

"No! You can't have him!" She yelled back, crying. "Please, don't hurt him, I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Hm…" He pondered for a moment, placing his hand on his chin. "Anything, eh? Nah!" He yanked her back and threw her body against the wall. With a sickening crack, she crumbled to the floor.

"Run, Misaki...!" She cried, before succumbing to the darkness.

Frozen with fear, Misaki stared wide-eyed as the man came towards him. Mustering up what was left of his courage and with one last fleeting glance at his mother Misaki swiftly turned around and started running up the stairs as fast as he could. He could hear the man coming up the stairs behind him and he quickened his pace. Barely making it up the stairs, Misaki's eyes darted around looking for somewhere to hide. Hearing the man nearing closer, Misaki ran into one of the bedrooms and hid in the closet.

The man smirked as he reached the top of the stairs. "Oh, I do so love a game of hide and seek." He chuckled darkly. "It makes the hunt that much more… _interesting._" Taking his time, he walked into the room Misaki had run into. "You know, it really is quite thrilling. Listening closely as your prey's heartbeat becomes quicker as you near them, giving them away completely. And then to see the raw fear in their eyes as they realize they've been caught. It's a marvelous feeling, if I dare say so myself."

Misaki shivered as the closet started to open and the man's shadow appeared in the doorway. Fear gripped at his chest as the man leaned down and gently caressed his cheek.

"You should have seen your mother's eyes; filled with utter hopelessness as I ruthlessly killed your brother and father, much like your eyes now." The man said, a sinister smile crossing his lips. "It was delightful really, watching as she begged for me for mercy on her only child left. But do you know what is truly amazing?" He asked, tracing Misaki's jawbone and then gliding it down his neck. "It's the feeling of blood running down your throat as your prey struggles to free themselves, before they give up completely and wither away into nothing, but dust."

Misaki gulped as the man leaned down and kissed his neck, licking the tender skin. He winced in pain as the man's teeth pierced his skin. Panting, Misaki tried in vain to push the man off himself. Haziness clouded his eyesight as he lost more blood and he started feeling dizzy.

Suddenly, a shot rang out.

Misaki felt himself fall over against the wall of the closet. Voices could be heard and he wondered what was happening.

"Hey! Hey kid, are you alright?! Crap, I think he's dying…" The voice faded away and all that was left was darkness.

--

Bwahahahahahaha! ^^ I know, I'm evil. Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Bound

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy enough to own Junjou Romantica ;_;

Err… I realized that there were some complications regarding Misaki's and Nowaki's age (I'm surprised none of you noticed that Nowaki would be 13 in the story 0_o). I was originally planning to put in a time skip, but I hadn't really been thinking when I wrote out the chapters. So after much thinking, I have decided to remove the little Egoist bit, I would've never put it in there if I had considered Nowaki's age at the time. Don't worry though; I'll put it back in sometime after the time skip.

So, for now we'll just be focusing on Usagi/Misaki, but I would like to make it clear that this is not shota! A couple of you have been asking if it is and I assure you that it's not, I just liked the idea of a seven year-old Misaki ^^. Now that that's cleared, the next chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow probably, but don't hold me to it 'cause you never know when I might get a bout of laziness.

Chapter One

'_Damn, if only we had gotten here earlier.' _Akihiko thought sadly, as he looked upon the carnage. He and his best friend, Hiroki had arrived late at another rogue attack. It had been one of the worst attacks either of them had ever seen. Upon entering the home, three bodies were found dead on the floor. A boy that couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen lie against the wall, his limbs mangled in unimaginable shapes and pieces of flesh ripped off of him. And then the body of a man whose body was almost unrecognizable lied in tattered remains, splattered across the floor in a sea of crimson.

The woman though, seemed to have been one of the lucky ones. From the looks of the large blood stain on the wall, it would seem that she had died from a head injury. But, the question was, why hadn't her death been as gruesome as the other two? Akihiko noticed that none of the victims had any indication of being bitten. So why if it had been a vampire, which Akihiko knew it was, then why hadn't it fed?

As Akihiko pondered over the deaths, a shot went off. Looking around, he realized that Hiroki had disappeared. "Hiroki!" Akihiko called out.

"I'm up here!" Hiroki yelled back from upstairs. Quickly, Akihiko rushed up the stairs and ran to the room Hiroki was in. Hiroki was standing over the rogue that was crouched over in the closet. Black blood coursed out from the vampires' head where Hiroki's bullet had gone through, before the body turned into ash revealing the small gasping child in the closet.

Hiroki placed the gun back in its holster and went to the child. "Hey! Hey kid, are you alright?! Crap, I think he's dying." At hearing this Akihiko felt his heart throb painfully. "Even if we stop the bleeding, it won't be enough to save him. He's already lost too much blood." Hiroki stated, shaking his head as he stood up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The brunette yelled, watching as Akihiko lifted the child out of the closet and carried him to the bed.

"We have to do something." Akihiko said, laying the small boy on the bed.

"And what do you suppose we do?! There's nothing we can do for him!" Hiroki snapped.

"Yes there is." Akihiko replied solemnly.

Confusion spread across Hiroki's face, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no, oh, no, no, no, no, no. You're not suggesting doing _that_are you?" Hiroki asked. "No! Absolutely not! I can't allow you to do that! That's the stupidest thing you've ever even considered doing!"

"So, what do you think I should do?!" Akihiko asked angrily.

"Just let him die. He's only a human, there's plenty more where he came from." Hiroki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hiroki, either help me do this, or get the hell out!" Akihiko ordered. Hiroki winced. He'd never seen his best friend act this way. They'd seen plenty of children die from a rogue attacks, so what was so different about this one? Sighing, Hiroki opted to help his friend, even if it could possibly ruin Akihiko's life and his own. Walking around the bed, Hiroki held the boy down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiroki asked worriedly.

Akihiko nodded, and then leaned down. Hiroki watched anxiously, as Akihiko performed the sacred rite of binding by biting the boy's neck. The boy's body shook as Akihiko sucked. Figuring that was enough, Akihiko withdrew wiping his mouth. Reaching down, he grabbed the knife on his belt and then slit his wrist. Akihiko pressed the bleeding wound to the boy's partially opened lips and forced him to drink it. After the color had returned to the boy's cheeks, he pulled away.

Suddenly, the boy's body started convulsing and the two men had to hold him down. Continuing to thrash around, the boy's eyes snapped open revealing deep emerald orbs filled with pain as a blood-curdling scream ripped from the back of his throat. The boy started gagging, and coughed up horrific amounts of blood.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Akihiko asked nervously.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Hiroki retorted. "I've never witnessed a soul-binding before!"

Just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. The boy lie motionless on the bed, his half-lidded eyes staring lifelessly up at Akihiko. "Is he… is he dead…?" Akihiko asked.

"I don't know…" Hiroki replied. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Akihiko listened closely and sure enough, a faint heartbeat could be heard in the room. Slowly, it became stronger and more prominent. Joy filled Akihiko's dead heart and a bright smile spread across his face. Gathering the boy up in his arms, he carried him out of the room with Hiroki trailing behind him. Exiting the house, they walked over to the car that was parked out front. A woman was leaning against the car, a frown marring her features.

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" Aikawa demanded walking up to them, but upon seeing the boy in Akihiko's arms she stopped. "Oh my god! What the hell happened to him?!" She asked, looking at the blood that covered the child's body.

"We found him being attacked. He's the only survivor." Akihiko replied solemnly.

"The poor child…" Aikawa said sadly. "C'mon, get him into the car and we'll take him back to clean him up and such." Akihiko nodded, walking up to the car and opening the door. He gently placed the child in the backseat, before getting in the backseat as well. Sighing, Hiroki got into the passenger seat and glared out the window as Aikawa began to drive.

'_The freakin' idiot. What the hell was he thinking when he did that?!' _Hiroki thought bitterly as tears stung at his eyes. Why hadn't Akihiko realized that he loved him? Now… now it was too late. Now Akihiko was bound to some human, who was more than likely to resent him for being the same thing that killed his family.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Hiroki watched as Akihiko tenderly held the child in his arms. The sight made his insides churn. Grunting, he looked back to the window. Seeing his apartment building nearing, Hiroki felt relief. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being in there with them. "Uh, stop right here." He said, turning to Aikawa. Aikawa pulled over to the side and allowed Hiroki to get out.

"We'll see you later, Hiroki." Akihiko said.

"Bye, Kamijou-san." Aikawa said cheerily.

"Yea, uh, bye." Hiroki replied. Hiroki watched as the car drove off, before trudging off towards his apartment.

…

Aikawa watched from the corner of her eye as Akihiko cradled the child in his arms with a warm smile on his face. She had never seen him act that way before. So kind, so loving, as if the small child was a precious gem that should be treated with the utmost care. The way he stared at the child with such adoration puzzled her. What had happened in that time span while they were in that house that could have Akihiko acting this way?

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, wrenching her out of her thoughts. Akihiko walked out ahead of her and walked over to the only door in the hallway. Aikawa quickly rushed over and opened the door for him, letting him in. "Usami-sensei, let me take him. You've had a long day, you go rest." She said, holding out her arms. The author turned and stared at her as if she had grown another head. Aikawa glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Usami-sensei, you have no idea how to take care of a child on your own. Now, let me take care of him and you go and relax." Although she had said it calmly, the undertone in her voice spelled death loud and clear. Fearing his safety, Akihiko sighed and placed the child in her arms. Aikawa smiled victoriously, before bounding for the bathroom.

Akihiko just shook his head and headed for his bedroom, in defeat.

The editor smiled, placing the child on the seat of the toilet before going to start the bath. As soon as it was started she walked back to the boy and shook him lightly to wake him. "Wakey, wakey, Chibi-tan." She cooed. Slowly, the boys eyes opened and he yawned. Upon seeing her though, the child became frightened and tried backing away from her. "Oh, don't worry; I won't hurt you. There, there, it's okay." She said, giving him a bright smile.

"Who… who are you?" He asked quietly.

"My names Aikawa, what's yours?" She asked.

"M-misaki," He replied.

"That's a nice name, Misaki-kun. Tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"Wow, you're a big boy now aren't you, Misaki?" She said and he nodded. "You know how to take a bath by yourself now, don't you?"

"Usually, Nii-chan takes a bath with me." Misaki replied quietly.

'_Hm, it seems he can't remember what happened. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing.'_She thought, frowning a little. Then she smiled again. "Well, we need to get you out of those clothes and get you all cleaned up, so I'm gonna need you to trust me okay?" The little boy nodded and Aikawa began removing his shirt. Upon removal, she noticed the bite marks on his neck. _'Wait a minute… two sets of bite marks?'_Her eyes widened in realization._' That would explain Usami-sensei's strange behavior. Ohhh… once I'm done that man is going to be in big trouble!'_

Misaki blushed as she started removing his pants, but she took no heed of this as she removed the rest of his clothing and then put him in the bathtub. After cleaning him, she left to go get a towel. A few minutes and various rooms later (not to mention one teddy-bear avalanche), Aikawa returned with the towel and started drying Misaki off, and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"There, all cleaned up." Aikawa said. "Now, if only we had some clothes for you…" She sweat-dropped; she hadn't thought of that before. Where the hell were they going to find clothes for a seven year-old at this time of night?! And the chances of Akihiko having children's clothing in his house were most likely zero to none. "Oh, well~ we'll just borrow some from Usami-sensei." A few minutes later, Misaki was standing in the hall wearing an over-sized t-shirt that went down to his knees and was clutching onto one of Akihiko's many teddy-bears. Aikawa squealed, staring at him with hearts in her eyes. "Aww… you're so cute!" She said. "Okay, c'mon, c'mon, let's get you into bed now." She ushered the small boy into the guest room.

"Aikawa-san, when am I going back home?" Misaki asked, as she tucked him into bed.

Aikawa bit her lip. She couldn't tell him, she didn't have the heart to, but she knew they had to tell him soon. They couldn't just keep him here forever without telling him, he'd have to find out sooner or later. "Um, we'll talk about this in the morning, 'kay?" She said, hoping he'd buy it.

"Okay…" Misaki trailed off, yawning.

She smiled softly, watching as he fell asleep. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Aikawa quietly walked over to the door. "Goodnight, Misaki." She whispered, before turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Is he asleep?" Akihiko asked, startling the editor.

"Waa!" Quickly clamping her hand over her mouth, she glared at him. "Yes, he's asleep now." She ground out. "Now, do you mind telling me why he has _two_sets of bite marks on his neck? You did it didn't you? You bound that child to yourself! Do you know what that means? It means that he'll have no choice in the matter of spending the rest of eternity with you! And not to mention all the people who want to kill you will go after him! Do you even think before you do things?!" She hissed. "You better protect that child and you better love him for all he's worth, or I swear to God I'll hunt you down!" She said angrily, as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Akihiko replied smoothly.

"Good," she huffed. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you and Misaki. Anyways, goodnight, Usami-sensei." With that, she promptly left.

A few hours later, Misaki twisted and turned in bed, sweating profusely.

"_Run, Misaki…!"_

Misaki awoke with a start; tears were streaming down his face. "Mommy…" He sobbed, rubbing his eyes and tightening his hold around the bear in his arms. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up and walked over to the door. He walked down the hallway to the room that had light coming from it. Opening the door he saw Akihiko sitting at a desk, typing away furiously.

Upon hearing the door creak, Akihiko turned around. Akihiko felt his heart plummet as he saw Misaki's tear-stained face. "Misaki..."

"I c-can't sleep..." Misaki sniffed rubbing his eyes.

Turning back to his computer, Akihiko saved his document and turned it off before getting up and walking over to Misaki. "C'mon, let's go to bed." The author said grabbing onto Misaki's hand. Misaki nodded, clutching onto the man's hand as he followed Akihiko down the hallway into another room. Misaki's eyes widened as the light turned on, revealing all the various toys in the room. Seeing Misaki's surprised, Akihiko smiled. "I'm going to go get ready, so you get into bed, okay?" Letting go of Misaki's hand, Akihiko went to his dresser and picked out some clothes, before going to the bathroom

A few minutes later, Akihiko came out of the bathroom to find Misaki already lying in his bed, sound asleep. After turning off the lights, Akihiko walked over to the bed and got in, pulling Misaki to his chest as he did so. Misaki nuzzled into Akihiko's chest, smiling contently. Akihiko watched as Misaki's chest rose up and down rhythmically, before succumbing to sleep as well.

--

Heh, heh, I guess I really didn't change that much… Anyways, now that that's done, I think the chapters can run a bit more smoothly.


	3. Chapter 2

Bound

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku, not me.

Hi peoples! You know what, my mom actually caught the toaster on fire today, and the first thing I thought of was Akihiko… -_-; it's really quite tragic (now I'm never going to let her live it down). Haha, anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Two

When Aikawa came to the apartment that day, Akihiko and Misaki were already sitting at the table, both seeming to be having a staring contest with the grotesque looking blob in front of them. Misaki eyed it disdainfully, carefully poking it with his fork; afraid it might go and attack him. He looked up at Akihiko and frowned. "Are you sure this is food?" He asked. Akihiko shrugged and then began cutting it open. Misaki blanched as the smell became worse and pushed the portion Akihiko had given him away. "I'm not so hungry anymore." Misaki said, getting up from the table and leaving. Upon seeing Aikawa, he smiled and ran over to her. "Ohayo, Aikawa-san!"

"Ohayo, Misaki." Aikawa replied cheerily, ruffling the boys' hair as she did so. Looking up, her eye twitched as she watched Akihiko shovel food into his mouth. "Uh, I'll just go make you something to eat, okay, Misaki?" Aikawa said, looking back at the boy.

"Okay," Misaki said, nodding. "Ne, Aikawa-san, when am I going home?" He asked as he followed Aikawa into the now-messy kitchen.

Aikawa tensed. What would she tell him? She couldn't very well say 'you're family's dead and you have to stay here', no, she couldn't say that to a seven year-old. She could just say that his family had gone on a vacation without him, but they couldn't keep up that lie forever, Misaki was bound to get suspicious if his family never returned.

"Um… err… that is… uh-"

"They're gone." Akihiko stated bluntly, walking past them and dumping his plate into the sink.

"Usami-sensei!" Aikawa yelled.

"Eh? What do you mean they're gone?" Misaki asked.

"You have to stay here; this is your new home now." Akihiko said.

"Waa? B-but, I don't wanna stay here. I want my mommy." Misaki cried as his body started shaking. "I wanna go home!" He fell to his knees and began crying. Aikawa quickly rushed to Misaki's side and wrapped her arms around him, while she looked up and glared at Akihiko.

"Usami-sensei! You could have said it a little more nicely!" She snapped at the author. She looked back at Misaki and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh… shhh… it'll all be okay." Misaki scrambled up from the ground and pushed past Aikawa, and ran to the stairs.

_SLAM! _

Aikawa winced as the door slammed shut. She got up and glared at Akihiko. "What the hell did you think you were doing, huh?! He's just a little kid; you don't go telling a little kid his family is gone!" She snapped.

"And, what do you suppose we were going to tell him?" Akihiko asked.

"Err… I don't know! Anything would have been better than that!" She yelled. "I-" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be them!"

"'Them' who?" Akihiko asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Usami-sensei, you have a meeting today and it is important that you actually show up. So, I just called someone over to watch Misaki while we were gone." Aikawa informed him. Akihiko groaned at hearing he had to go to a meeting and stalked away from her. Aikawa just smiled and quickly rushed over to the door. Upon opening the door she was greeted with the sight of a woman with long honey-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, and hiding behind her was a little boy with the same colored hair, but he had stormy gray eyes. "Shizuka, Shinobu! Come in, come in!" Aikawa said, ushering the two into the apartment. "How are you?" Aikawa asked the woman named Shizuka.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" Shizuka replied.

"Same old, same old." Aikawa said.

"Anyway, where is little Misaki?" Shizuka asked.

"He locked himself in his room because _someone _thought it was alright to tell a seven year-old that his whole family is gone!" Aikawa turned to glare at the silver haired man who was currently sitting in the living room smoking. Then she smiled again as she leaned down to Shinobu's level. "Ne, Shinobu, why don't you go upstairs and play with Misaki? He really needs a friend right now."

Shinobu hesitated and looked up at his mother who smiled back down encouragingly, giving him a little nudge. A smile spread across his face and he went running up the stairs to go look for Misaki.

"Anyway, Shizuka, did you bring the extra clothes I asked you to?" Aikawa asked.

Shizuka nodded, pulling some clothes out of the large bag she had brought. "Though, I don't know if they'd fit. You did say that he was a year older than Shinobu, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they're about the same size I would say. Well, anyway, Usami-sensei and I have to go now. Be sure to remember to make some lunch for Misaki, oh, and make sure you tell Shinobu it's not okay to bite people! Oh and-"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Go on now!" Shizuka said, watching as Aikawa literally dragged Akihiko towards the door. "Have fun at the meeting!"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Akihiko groaned. Aikawa placed her hands on Akihiko's back and roughly shoved him out the door.

"We will! Bye-bye!" Aikawa sang, slamming the door shut.

…

Shinobu poked his head through the door, looking at the strange child who was weeping on the bed. Hearing the door creak, Misaki looked up at Shinobu and jumped. Shinobu frowned and then walked into the room over to Misaki. "Crying won't solve anything, so stop it already." He said, flicking Misaki on the nose.

"Ow!" Misaki immediately grabbed for his nose as more tears gathered in his eyes. "B-b-but…"

"No buts!" Shinobu snapped, cutting him off.

"W-who are you?" Misaki asked, after his crying had subsided.

"Takatsuki Shinobu." Shinobu replied, holding out his hand to Misaki.

Misaki reached for Shinobu's hand and shook it. "Takahashi Misaki." He said quietly.

"Hey, you wanna go play?" Shinobu asked excitedly, his frown disappearing and being replaced with a bright smile.

"Sure," Misaki nodded, hopping off of the bed. "C'mon, I know where there's lots of toys." He said, leading Shinobu out of the room and to Akihiko's bedroom. Misaki flipped on the lights and Shinobu's mouth dropped.

"Waa… there's so many toys!" Shinobu said in awe. "What should we play with first?"

…

"Shinobu! Misaki!" Shizuka called from downstairs. The two had been playing together for over two hours and now it was time for lunch. "C'mon down for lunch!" She yelled. Soon, the two ran downstairs each holding one of Akihiko's model airplanes and acting as if the planes were flying. Misaki had changed into some of Shinobu's old clothes and Shizuka was happy to see that they did indeed fit him. "Alright boys, put down your toys and sit at the table." She ordered. They both put the toys down and climbed into their seats. "Okay now, eat up." She said, smiling cheerfully at them.

Shizuka looked at the food she had prepared, it'd been so long since she had cooked actual food and she hoped that it was okay. Well, it definitely looked more edible than that glob of food she had found earlier, but still you never know. Relief filled her when the two began eating the food and they both seemed to be fine.

"Is it okay?" She asked, just for good measure.

"Un!" Misaki nodded happily, his mouth full of food.

"Good," Shizuka sighed in relief. "Anyway, when you're done make sure to put your dishes in the sink."

"Hai," The two said in unison.

A few more hours passed and Akihiko had come home, looking as exhausted as ever. "There you go, Usami-san." Shizuka said, putting the large bag of clothing into his arms. She turned back over to Shinobu who was saying goodbye to his new friend. "C'mon Shinobu, let's go home!"

"Okay, bye Misaki!" Shinobu yelled as he ran over to follow his mom out the door.

"Bye!" Misaki called back. The door closed and Misaki looked up at Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled at him. "So, did you have a nice day?" He asked.

"Yeah! We played all day!" Misaki said, smiling brightly.

"Here," Akihiko said, dumping the bag into Misaki's arms. "Go take this up to your room." He said, ruffling Misaki's hair.

Misaki nodded and then began lugging the large bag up the stairs to his room.

Akihiko sighed in relief. He'd been worrying all day that Misaki would be angry with him and never want to speak to him again. His heart clenched painfully at the thought, he didn't know if he'd be able to bear it if Misaki hated him. But now, he had nothing to worry about because Misaki wasn't angry at him. Pulling out a cigarette, he placed it between his lips and lit it, as he walked towards the living room.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said, as he rushed down the stairs.

"It's Usami-oh never mind." Akihiko sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want?"

"Will you tell me a story?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko blinked. "A story?" He asked skeptically.

"Mommy always tells me stories. Please?" Misaki pouted giving him puppy-eyes.

"Fine," Akihiko replied, standing up. He grabbed onto Misaki's hand and led the boy back up to his bedroom. After tucking Misaki into bed, Akihiko began telling him a story. Half way through the story though, Misaki fell asleep. Akihiko smiled, watching as the boy slept. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to the door and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Usagi-san…" Misaki whom Akihiko thought was asleep whispered.

"Goodnight, Misaki." Akihiko replied quietly, as he shut the door.

--

Well, it's not as long as the other one, but then again the other one was two chapters combined… (So what, this chapter's only like 500 words off). Anyway, I put Shinobu's mom in there, it's sad really every other story that I've read with her in it they always make her into well, to put it bluntly, a bitch. So, I just wanted to see what it'd be like to see her in a different light. Another thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry to those of you looking forward to the Egoist couple, I know the suspense is killing you, don't worry though; you only have to wait just a tad bit longer. If you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Bound

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been Nakamura Shungiku; which means that I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of her other works. I am just a fan.

^_^

Chapter Three

Akihiko frowned as he read over the paper that morning. On the front page it read 'Local Family Slaughtered' below it was a picture of the Takahashi family that had been taken prior to the attack. His heart swelled as he looked upon the happy family in the picture, they were all smiling brightly at the camera. The man in the picture had raven hair and had cheery brown eyes; a proud smile was plastered across his face with his arm wrapped lovingly around his wife. The wife looked like Misaki with long brunette hair and deep emerald eyes; she too was smiling gleefully. Misaki's brother, Akihiko presumed looked just like his father and was standing next to Misaki. Images of their mingled bodies flashed through his head as he looked at each of their faces. They didn't deserve this. They should have been able to stay happy instead of being brutally torn apart by some bloodthirsty rogue.

"Usami-sensei," Akihiko looked up as he heard Aikawa's voice. She sounded nervous for some reason. He wondered what was wrong with the usually energetic and often time's eccentric editor. His question was soon answered as he saw the person walking in behind her. Akihiko's eyes narrowed at the smug looking man who was now standing beside Aikawa. "I'm sorry; it just kinda slipped out…"

"Why hello, Akihiko, long time no see." Isaka said smiling.

"What do you want?" Akihiko growled, standing up.

"Well, I heard you have a new little toy living here with you, is it true?" Isaka asked.

"So what if it is?" Akihiko retorted.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought you knew better than to take strays home with you. You do know that it is against the law to keep a human as a pet, right?" Isaka reminded him. "Where is the Chibi-tan?"

"Usagi-san?" A soft voice drifted from upstairs. The three looked up to see Misaki standing in one of the doorways, rubbing his eye with one hand and clutching onto one of the Suzuki-san's in the other. "What's going on?" He asked looking at Isaka and then back to Akihiko.

"Ah, so this is the little Chibi-tan," Isaka said as he suddenly appeared beside the boy, startling Misaki. "And he even has a cutesy nickname for you Akihiko." He said leaning down to Misaki's level and grabbing onto the boy's chin. "And he's so cute, too. It'd be a shame to see him ripped away from you by the legions of vampires that are against the Usami family just to get to you."

"Stay away from him." Akihiko growled as he pulled Isaka away from Misaki and then threw him against the wall.

Isaka glared at the author as he stood up. "You know I'm right. You should get rid of this problem before it gets out of hand."

"Misaki is not a problem," Akihiko stated. "Misaki is mine and if you or anyone else has a problem with that you'll have to deal with me."

Isaka sighed and shook his head. "I knew you'd say something like that. You're father isn't going to be happy about this."

"I don't give a shit about what he thinks." Akihiko replied.

"Oh well, there's nothing I can do about this. I'll back off for now, but you know what happens to humans who have been bitten, don't you?" Isaka asked, glancing at the shivering boy hiding behind Akihiko then back at Akihiko. "Newborns are hard to handle, especially ones as young as him. Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

Akihiko turned to look at Misaki and smiled softly at the boy. "For Misaki I will do anything." He replied looking back up and staring Isaka straight in the face.

"Well, then there's nothing stopping you." Isaka said patting Akihiko on the shoulder before heading down the stairs. "Good luck! And it was nice to meet you, Chibi-tan!" He shouted as he left the apartment.

Akihiko blinked and looked over to Aikawa who just shrugged. Feeling his shirt getting tugged on, Akihiko looked down at Misaki. "What was he talking about?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko smiled and pat Misaki on the head. "Nothing you need to worry about now." He replied. "C'mon let's get you ready." Just as he was about to grab Misaki's hand, Aikawa appeared in front of him blocking his way.

"Uh-uh-uh, I'll do that." Aikawa said, smiling as she took hold of Misaki's hand and led him into the bedroom. Akihiko growled, but let her do what she wanted nonetheless. Angry, he stalked back down to the living room and continued reading his newspaper, muttering to himself about nosy editors. Ten minutes later, Aikawa and Misaki reemerged from the bedroom and Aikawa sent Misaki to go play somewhere while she talked to Akihiko. "Usami-sensei, you read the front page, right?" She asked. "They're looking for him."

Akihiko nodded, placing the paper down. "So what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"Well, he can't stay cooped up in here for the rest of his life. But, if he goes out, someone's bound to recognize him." She said. "So, I think the best is to possibly get out of the country or dress him up like a girl, but I don't know how kindly he'd take to that. Then again, Misaki would make a cute girl! And this will be my chance to have the daughter I've never had." She squealed with little hearts in her eyes. Akihiko hit himself on the forehead, annoyed by Aikawa's yaoi fangirlishness. "With my expertise they'd never know Misaki was a boy! Oh! Plus we'd have to change his surname. Ah, I can see it now little Usami Misaki, kyaa~!" Aikawa was positively overflowing with fangirlish glee and jumping around like a hyperactive monkey on crack.

Akihiko sighed as she went on and on about how cute Misaki would be wearing dresses and ribbons and other girly things that the poor boy didn't need. This was exactly the reason why he didn't deal with fans! They were all just as annoying as Aikawa! By the time Akihiko realized that Aikawa was no longer talking, she had already gone upstairs, grabbed Misaki and was dragging the poor boy out the door.

"We'll be back later! Bye Usami-sensei!" Aikawa called as she slammed the door shut. A few seconds later she came back in and rummaged through Akihiko's belongings. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly holding up a small plastic credit card. "Just came back for this! Bye!" With that she was gone again.

Akihiko felt a headache coming on. Not only had she taken his Misaki, but she had also stolen his credit card. It was way too early in the morning for this.

…

Four hours later, Aikawa and Misaki returned from their shopping spree, both their arms loaded with bags of clothing and accessories. "We're home!" Aikawa called cheerily upon entering the apartment. Exhausted, Misaki let the bags drop and collapsed on top of them, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. Aikawa had dragged him up and down the streets going through all the clothing stores they could find. She forced him into a frilly white sundress and put barrettes with little flowers on them in his hair, and then into strap-y white shoes to go with the dress. She even had the gull to take him to go get a manicure _and_ a pedicure with nail polish and everything! Now the only thing Misaki wanted to do was take all of it off and go to bed.

"Aikawa-san, do I really have to wear these clothes?" Misaki asked, looking up at her.

"No, only when we go out. Here you can just wear normal clothes." Aikawa replied.

"Why do I have to wear these clothes when I go out?" He asked, getting up.

"Hm, that's because… it's unsafe for you." Aikawa said. "Anyway, let's put all these clothes away and then you can change into your normal clothes." Misaki sighed as he heaved up the bags once more and followed Aikawa upstairs. "Whew!" Aikawa sighed in relief after they packed away all the clothing. After having done all that, she helped Misaki back into his normal clothing. "Usami-sensei!" Aikawa called as she exited Misaki's room.

A few minutes later, Akihiko came out of his study looking grouchy as usual. "What?" He asked none too kindly.

Aikawa frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't use that nasty attitude with me. Now c'mon we have to discuss about getting little Misa-chan enrolled in school." She said, leaving no room for argument.

"Since when did he become 'Misa-chan'?" Akihiko asked.

"Since he became your new daughter." Aikawa replied.

"And who exactly decided this?"

"I did! Now unless you can come up with a better idea, I say you should create up some fake papers and get ready to enroll you're daughter in school!" She snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Akihiko rolled his eyes as he went back into his study. Then he winced as something hard connected with the back of his head.

…

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko looked over his shoulder to see Misaki standing in his doorway. His skin was pale and sickly, and he was sweating profusely. "I don't feel so good." He moaned, gasping for breath. Akihiko quickly rushed to the boys' side and placed his hand on Misaki's forehead. Sure enough, Misaki had a high fever.

"C'mon, let's get you into bed." Akihiko said, scooping Misaki up into his arms. Misaki suddenly tensed and his eyes widened as he clutched onto Akihiko's shirt tightly. He quickly tried scrambling out of Akihiko's arms, so Akihiko set him down and watched as he ran for the bathroom. Akihiko cringed as the sound of bile hitting water was heard.

"U-Usagi-san…." Misaki called quietly and Akihiko was immediately by his side. Akihiko flushed the toilet and pulled Misaki up, before grabbing a towel and wiping Misaki's mouth.

"Shhh… it'll be okay." Akihiko whispered soothingly, cradling the small boy in his arms. "I'll carry you to bed." He turned off the bathroom light and then made his way to Misaki's bedroom. "Don't worry; it'll all pass in a few days." He reassured, placing Misaki in his bed and tucking him in. "Here, I'll go get you some water." Just as he was about to leave, Misaki grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't leave." Misaki pleaded."Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Akihiko felt his heart warm and smiled softly, kissing Misaki's forehead. "Sure," he replied pulling the chair in the corner over to the bed and then sitting down. "Sleep well, Misaki."

Misaki smiled, quickly succumbing to sleep before quietly mumbling out a 'Goodnight, Usagi-san'.

--

Haha, I don't how well the whole thing with Misaki pretending to be a girl will hold up, but I'll figure it out somehow (possibly, or I could just have them move out of the country, but I wouldn't know where to send them). Anyway, everything you know about vampires is completely useless in this fic, because I screwed everything up to a point that it is no longer in a recognizable shape. Just because you are bitten does not mean you'll be stuck in that age for the rest of eternity, you age and eventually you just stop growing old. Like Zero in Vampire Knight I guess, he kept aging after he was bitten, though I don't know if he'll ever stop aging. The vampires in my story are not affected by sunlight, just 'cause that'd be hard to write about with them inside all the time or only out during night. Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Hiya! ^_^ I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted to see…erm read more about Misaki being a girl, but I think Misaki's stayed a kid long enough. He really just needs to grow up so we can move on with the story already. Yea… anyway, the rating of this story is changing to M because there is a lemon in this chapter, so if that's not you're kind of thing I suggest you just skip the last part. Just giving you a heads up. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Four

Eleven years had passed in the blink of an eye. One day Misaki was a snot-nosed little brat running around the apartment trying to escape Aikawa's wrath (which she so affectionately dubbed 'tough love') and the next day he was a teenager doing, well, the exact same thing. Throughout his elementary school years, Misaki was going through the newborn phase; constantly trying to bite people and having to be taken out of school for days on end. Luckily, he hadn't bit any of his classmates though, but he had managed to bite Shinobu on the arm once (the poor boy was scared shitless. Though, Akihiko thought the little brat deserved it from having bitten him a couple of times as well). As Misaki grew older though, with Akihiko's help he learned to suppress those urges.

When he reached junior high, he had somehow convinced Aikawa to let him get the boy's uniform and let him go to school as a boy. And also, having used the mind control trick Akihiko had taught him (and Aikawa strictly forbade him to use), he made his classmates and teachers believe there was no such person named; Usami Misa and that Takahashi Misaki had been there the whole time. Of course by then, the whole fiasco with looking for Misaki's body had already passed, so Misaki was safe to go to school with that name.

As the years went by though, Misaki wasn't the only one having urges. Yes, as the boy grew up into a young adult the urges Akihiko felt to be with him physically were becoming harder and harder to resist; and that tantalizing lithe body was doing absolutely no help whatsoever with the matter. Akihiko swore Misaki was doing it all on purpose! It wasn't fair since Akihiko seemed to be the only one of them suffering from it.

Akihiko grinned broadly to himself. But soon that was all going to change. Misaki would pay for teasing him like that for all those years. His grin widened even more as he heard the front door open and someone rushing into the apartment. "I'm home, Usagi-san!" Misaki called cheerily. Even though Misaki had learned how to pronounce Akihiko's surname correctly years ago, he still called him by the cute nickname. Akihiko watched as Misaki ran into the living room and over to him. "Look Usagi-san! I made it into Mitsuhashi!" The teen said, shoving a piece of paper into the author's face.

After reading over the paper, Akihiko stood up and pulled Misaki into his arms. "Good job, Misaki." He congratulated, causing Misaki to blush ever so slightly. Akihiko pulled away and ruffled Misaki's hair. "This calls for celebration. I'll take you somewhere special." Akihiko said, pulling the boy back into his arms as he tried to get away.

"Ehh? Y-you don't have to do that." Misaki stuttered. He tried wriggling himself out of Akihiko's grasp, but failed miserably.

"Oh, but I want to." Akihiko replied, nuzzling his face into Misaki's brunette locks. "Anything for my cute little Misaki. So, go get ready." Akihiko let go of the boy, allowing him to leave. He watched as Misaki quickly ran up the stairs into his room and slammed the door shut.

…

An hour and a half later, Akihiko was driving them somewhere. Misaki looked out the window, hoping to be able predict where they were going by where they were only to see that they were driving through an area that he didn't know. "Usagi-san, where are we going?" He asked looking back at the author.

"It's a surprise." Akihiko replied, smiling.

Misaki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning back towards the window. Akihiko's version of a surprise usually meant it was overly extravagant and a large waste of money. Honestly, the man was literally throwing away money without a care in the world; spending it all on useless things he deemed important at the time or on gifts Misaki didn't need. Like, take his car for instance. A colossal waste of money. Or perhaps look at all the toys Akihiko owned. What could a man his age do with all those toys? Misaki would have understood if Akihiko had perhaps bought all the toys for charity or something like that and was giving them away, but no, Akihiko had gotten them all for himself.

After another 10 minutes of driving around, Misaki became irritated. Where the hell was Akihiko taking him?! "We're almost there, Misaki." Akihiko said, as if reading the teen's mind. Misaki watched anxiously, as Akihiko turned into an empty parking lot. Misaki blinked, confusion spreading over his features.

"Usagi-san, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Akihiko said, parking the car.

Misaki pouted. He hated Akihiko's vague answers. Sighing, he opened the door and got out. His eyes widened as he saw they were at the beach. What were they doing at the beach? Akihiko walked around over to his side and grabbed his hand, dragging him down to the beach. "Usagi-san what are you-" Misaki's sentence stopped short as he spotted a dock and sitting in the water next to it was a large white boat. Misaki gaped as they walked up to it and someone stepped out. The man smiled at them.

"Good evening." He said bowing. Straightening back up, he held out a pair of keys. "Everything is prepared for you, Usami-san." Akihiko nodded, smiling back as he took the keys. The man gestured for them to go in and Misaki hesitantly complied. Akihiko immediately went to go start the boat as the man untied the boat from the dock.

"Gah! You know how to drive a boat?" Misaki asked Akihiko.

"Of course I do." Akihiko replied, as if it were common knowledge.

"Have a nice time you two!" The man on the dock called, waving as the boat pulled away.

"Um, Usagi-san, why are we going so far out?" Misaki asked nervously fifteen minutes later. Akihiko still hadn't stopped and they could no longer see the lights from land. For miles all around all you could see were the dark waters that almost looked black that seemed to stretch on forever. Akihiko stilled the boat and turned to smile at Misaki before hopping down to go join the boy. "Usagi-san wh-" He was cut off as Akihiko suddenly pressed their lips together. Misaki turned ten shades of red as Akihiko pulled away, smirking at him.

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko whispered into his ear. The teen started sputtering, unable to form coherent words together as Akihiko grabbed hold of his hand and led him inside of the yacht. Akihiko sat Misaki down at the table that was set up and then went to go heat up the dinner that was prepared for them. Misaki was still having trouble believing what had just happened. The man who had almost practically raised him just k-k-kissed him! And not only that but he said that he lo-lo-loved him!

'_Haha, Usagi-san's probably just means loves me as a brother sort of thing.' _Misaki tried reasoning. _'Yes, but do brothers usually kiss on the lips?' _A little nagging voice in the back of his head added. _'Err… then he's just probably teasing me. Yeah, that's it!' _Misaki exclaimed. _'Whatever helps you sleep at night kid.' _The voice replied. While he was thinking, he didn't even notice Akihiko coming back. Misaki nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Akihiko's hand on his shoulder.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Akihiko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean no…" Misaki trailed off. "Usagi-san, w-why did you do that?" He asked nervously looking up into the author's amethyst eyes.

"Because I wanted to." Akihiko replied smugly. "Now c'mon, let's eat."

Misaki eyed the food disdainfully. It wasn't that the food looked repulsive; in fact it looked delicious, but ever since becoming a vampire food no longer sounded that appetizing to him. And this dish was no different from the others. "Usagi-san, I'm not really hungry." Misaki said, pushing the plate away.

Akihiko smirked at him from across the table, before his body disappeared and then reappeared beside him. Misaki hated when he did that, Akihiko still refused to teach him how to make such quick fluid movements to make it seem as if he disappeared. "Ah, then would you like to do something _else_?" He asked suggestively, lightly biting Misaki's ear causing the boy to shiver.

"Hah?! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Misaki demanded, standing up and glaring at the man. "First you kiss me and then you start doing _this_!"

Akihiko's violet eyes turned pitch black, staring intently at Misaki as he leaned down and kissed the teen's pink lips. "You've made me wait long enough, Misaki." He whispered heatedly after having pulled away. "I can't wait any longer." He grabbed onto both sides of Misaki's face and crushed their lips together, kissing the teen hungrily.

Misaki tried pushing Akihiko away, but the older man was too strong and held him like an iron vice. Giving into the kiss, Misaki moaned as Akihiko's tongue forced it's way into his mouth and began dueling with his own, Akihiko's more experienced tongue quickly winning dominance over his.

_'How could something that was so wrong, feel so right?' _Misaki wondered idly. They broke away from each other, a string of saliva still connecting them. A yelp escaped Misaki's lips as Akihiko scooped him up into his arms and then carried him further down the boat to a bedroom. He threw Misaki down on the bed and began removing his tie. Misaki watched with dazed eyes as Akihiko removed his jacket and then climbed onto the bed with him. He shuddered as Akihiko's hand moved under his shirt, the man's cold hands skimming over his abdomen and his stomach as he brought the shirt up over his head.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned as Akihiko's hand ran over his chest and suddenly tweaked one of his nipples. Akihiko took the other one into his mouth, biting and sucking it lightly as he continued to play with the other one. Misaki writhed beneath his touch; he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this.

"You're so cute, Misaki." Akihiko commented as he propping himself up on his arms. He smirked at the boy's flustered appearance and brought his hand down to Misaki's pants.

As soon as he felt Akihiko's hand trying to pull his pants down, Misaki's eyes widened and he tried to stop him. "Usagi-san, stop!" He shouted grabbing for Akihiko's roaming hand.

With his other hand, Akihiko grabbed both Misaki's hands and pinned them above the teen's head before continuing what he was doing before. Misaki tensed as Akihiko's hand rubbed against the bulge in his boxers. Akihiko smiled at his soon-to-be-lover. "Relax," he whispered soothingly. This calmed Misaki down a little, but then Akihiko squeezed him causing him to moan loudly.

"S-stop it, Usagi-san!" Misaki pleaded, unable to handle the pressure anymore.

Akihiko let go of Misaki's hands and quickly yanked down the teen's pants as well as his boxers, throwing them across the room uncaring as to where they landed. Misaki blushed furiously and immediately tried to cover himself up.

"Don't cover yourself up, Misaki. You're beautiful." Akihiko said, taking the pillow away from the boy's hands.

"No! Don't look at me!" Misaki yelled, covering his face with his hands and trying to close his legs to hide his obvious erection.

"You're too adorable." Akihiko unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground, and then did the same with his pants. "Look at me, Misaki." He ordered softly. Reluctantly, Misaki took his hands off of his face and looked up at Akihiko. "I love you." Akihiko said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Misaki's forehead.

Misaki closed his eyes, and allowed Akihiko to continue what he was doing, no matter how embarrassing it was for him. After Misaki had sucked on his fingers, Akihiko spread the teen's legs wide and pressed one of the digits up against Misaki's entrance. Misaki hissed as the finger entered him and began moving around. Soon another was added and the two started moving in and out, and Misaki found himself pressing into Akihiko's hand trying to get more of that strange feeling his fingers were enticing.

Once he believed his little Misaki was ready, Akihiko withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at the small hole. Misaki gasped as the head entered him. Akihiko slowly moved further in until he was all the way to the hilt. Misaki's eyes welled up with tears and he clutched onto the sheets beneath him. Akihiko waited for Misaki to adjust to the new intrusion. As soon as Misaki nodded telling him it was okay, he began moving.

Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and Misaki urged Akihiko to go faster. Akihiko reached down and grabbed Misaki's own throbbing erection, and began stroking it. Misaki moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Akihiko's waist, allowing the man to penetrate him even deeper. He screamed out as Akihiko continuously thrust in hitting the sweet spot within him every time he did so.

"U-Usagi…san…" Misaki groaned. "I-I feel weird…" He whispered, feeling an unfamiliar heat coiling up in his lower stomach.

"Just let it all out, Misaki." Akihiko breathed. Just as soon as he said it, Misaki came splattering his seed against his and Akihiko's chests. Seeing Misaki in such an erotic sight combined with feeling Misaki's muscles clenching around him, Akihiko came also, spilling himself deep inside his lover. Reluctantly pulling out, Akihiko collapsed beside Misaki and then pulled him to his chest. "I love you, Misaki." He whispered, kissing the sensitive skin on Misaki's neck.

Grabbing the covers, Akihiko pulled them over Misaki and himself. Soon, the two fell asleep, lulled to sleep by each other's breathes.

…

"Ow," Misaki moaned as he tried to sit up. His backside hurt like hell. Remembering why he was so sore in the first place, a pink blush tainted his cheeks. Looking around, he saw that Akihiko was no longer lying next to him. Slowly and carefully, Misaki climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. Walking out onto the deck, he found Akihiko leaning against the rail looking out at the sea.

Hearing someone, Akihiko turned and smiled at him. "Misaki, come here." He said holding out his arm. Hesitantly, Misaki made his way to Akihiko's side. Akihiko draped his arm over Misaki's shoulder. "Look," he said pointing out to the sun which was rising over the horizon.

Misaki's eyes widened in amazement. It was such a beautiful sight. Pinks and oranges streaked the sky in a wonderful cascade of colors. The ocean below them reflected the sun's light as it rose higher. "Waa~ it's so pretty." Misaki whispered in awe.

"Yes, but it isn't as pretty as you." Akihiko added, ruining the nice mood for Misaki.

"SHUT-UP! BAKA USAGI!" Misaki screeched.

--

O_O …? Hm, I feel that I kinda rushed that, but whatever. Anyway, keep in mind that this is like my second time writing a lemon, so please be kind if you decide to leave a review. ^^ Ja ne minna-san!


	6. Chapter 5

Bound

Disclaimers in the profile ya bastards! XP

Grr... school started last week! Now I have to lug a giant geometry textbook with me, ugh. Oh wells, enjoy!

Chapter Five

"USAMI-SENSEI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Aikawa demanded as Akihiko and Misaki walked into the apartment (though in Misaki's case, it was more like waddling). She glared at the author before her eyes flittered over to Misaki who seemed to have a permanent blush on his cheeks. The teen was looking at the floor and clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Her eyes widened as she realized what was wrong with the boy. "YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY POOR BABY?!" Aikawa screeched at Akihiko as she pulled Misaki into her arms, smothering the teen with her chest.

"A-Aikawa-san… please let go of me." Unfortunately Misaki's voice was muffled by Aikawa's chest and his words came out as gibberish.

Akihiko sighed irritably. "Please, he's not a kid anymore," he reminded. "And he's definitely not your kid."

Aikawa pursed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows. "W-well… I practically raised him! So that makes me his mother!" She exclaimed. "And you, as his father figure, should have known better than to do that to him! It's almost incest what you did to him, you sick twisted bastard!" She fumed. "Can you imagine what you made this poor boy go through because of you?! One day he sees you as the person who raised him and then the next you're raping him!"

"Hey, hey, who said it was rape?" Akihiko asked. "I didn't see him complaining last night." He smirked. At this comment, Misaki turned ten different shades of red. "It's not rape if you're willing."

Still trapped in Aikawa's vice like grip, Misaki was unable to do anything but seethe. _'I'm going to kill him!' _Misaki thought angrily. Fortunately, Aikawa let go of him and started scolding Akihiko like there was no tomorrow. Unwilling to hear anymore about it, Misaki went upstairs and locked himself in his room. He couldn't believe what had happened. It all seemed like some weird, twisted dream. _'More like a nightmare.' _He thought wearily.

It was wrong on so many levels! And to think he had actually sort of enjoyed it (though he'd never ever admit it). He was so confused about the whole thing and didn't even know what he felt about Akihiko anymore. _'I mean after doing _that _with someone, could you ever really look at them the same way again?' _There was no way he could ever look at Akihiko as the person who had practically raised him again.

Soon Aikawa's voice had died down and he heard a door slam. The door to his bedroom opened and he looked up to see Akihiko with an apologetic expression on his face. "I have to go to a meeting; will you be okay here on your own?" Akihiko asked him.

"O-of course I'll be okay." Misaki reassured, smiling up at the man. Akihiko walked up to him and placed his hands on both sides of Misaki's face. He leaned down and kissed Misaki lightly before pulling away. Misaki's blush returned full blast.

"I'll be back soon." Akihiko said before placing a small kiss on Misaki's forehead. With that, the man left leaving Misaki to his own musings. Misaki glared down at the floor. There was no way he'd ever get used to this.

…

Akihiko groaned in frustration as the meeting droned on and on. He just wanted this whole thing to end so he could get back to his little Misaki. But, fate seemed to not be on his side this day. He could care less about what they did with the movie version of his book, just as long as he could get back home as fast as he could.

"_Usami-sensei,_" Aikawa hissed under her breath as not to draw attention to herself. _"Be more active in this meeting, it's your book!" _

Akihiko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He vaguely listened as the director of the movie began talking, nodding absentmindedly every now and then. Finally, the end of the meeting came and Akihiko was the first one out the door. He took quick strides down the hallway until he reached the elevator. Punching the down button, he waited impatiently for the doors to open up. When the doors finally opened, his eyes widened.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the man in front of him while the other just smiled fondly in return. "Why hello, Akihiko. Long time no see." The dark haired man commented as he walked out of the elevator.

"Father," Akihiko spat in greeting.

"Is that the kind of greeting I get from my son after what almost a century? You're fairly rude, Akihiko, I thought I taught you better than that." Fuyuhiko said, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk, father. See you in another century." Akihiko said, pushing past his father to get into the elevator which was closing. After Akihiko walked in, much to his displeasure his father followed him. "Don't you have somewhere you need to go?" He asked angrily as the doors slid close.

"Oh, I can be a few minutes late." Fuyuhiko replied. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something important." His smile disappeared and his eyes became stern. "Something concerning a little _pet _that has been living with you for quite sometime now. I've let you have your fun Akihiko, but it's time to get rid of your pet. It's been what? Eleven years since you took in that stray?"

Akihiko felt his blood boil. Grabbing his father by the collar of his shirt, he slammed the man up against the wall. "Misaki is not a pet, nor will I ever get rid of him! And it's none of your damn business about what I do with my life!"

"On the contrary, Akihiko," Fuyuhiko placed his hand on Akihiko's chest and a dark purple light erupted from his palm, pushing Akihiko away from him. "It is my business." The older vampire straightened out his clothes and glared at his son whom was now on the floor clutching his chest. "Now, I'll tell you one last time, Akihiko. Either you get rid of that boy or I'll do it myself." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Fuyuhiko calmly walked out and then glanced at his son from over his shoulder. "Don't disappoint me."

Akihiko glared at him as the doors shut once again. He stood up and waited until the doors opened up to the parking area, before rushing over to his car. The engine roared to life and Akihiko quickly drove out of the garage, and back home.

…

Misaki immediately knew something was wrong when he heard the door slam shut. Before he could even get up to see what was the matter, Akihiko was already in his bedroom and coming up to him. "Usagi-san, what's wrong?" He asked, standing up. Akihiko pulled him into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Just let me hold you." Akihiko whispered. "Don't ever leave me, Misaki." He pleaded.

"I won't leave you, Usagi-san." Misaki replied, lifting his head to look up at the man.

"No matter what happens, Misaki, I will always protect you." Akihiko promised. Misaki felt his cheeks flame up and buried his head into Akihiko's chest to hide his embarrassment. Akihiko smiled lightly and kissed the top of Misaki's head. "I love you, Misaki." The teen's heart rate sped up and he clutched onto Akihiko's shirt.

"D-don't say things like that!" Misaki said embarrassedly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Akihiko repeated over and over again. Misaki tensed up as he felt one of Akihiko's hands going under his shirt.

"Wait! Stop it, Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as he tried to push Akihiko away. Akihiko continued his ministrations, smiling as the teen squirmed in his arms. Leaning down, Akihiko attacked Misaki's neck, biting and sucking it causing Misaki to moan out. Akihiko pushed Misaki down to the floor. "GAH! What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!" Misaki's eyes widened as he saw Akihiko starting to take off his own shirt. "Oh no! We are not doing _that_! I'm still in pain from yesterday! Nope, there's no way in hell!" Misaki crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, looking away from the man. Feeling Akihiko staring down at him, Misaki looked up and felt his resolve crumble at Akihiko's hurt looking expression. "No, no, no, no!" He shook his head.

Getting down to his knees, Akihiko leaned over Misaki and kissed the boy softly. Still kissing him, Akihiko started undoing the buttons of Misaki's shirt. He began kissing down Misaki's neck and then down to the teen's chest. Misaki shivered as he felt Akihiko's lips against his stomach. Akihiko undid Misaki's pants before gently tugging them off the brunette's legs and throwing them across the room, along with the boy's boxers.

Misaki groaned as Akihiko started stroking him gently, and then gasped as he felt the man's lips on him. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

Akihiko smirked up at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked before licking the underside of Misaki's dick earning a groan of pleasure from the teen. Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy and buried his fingers into Akihiko's silver locks as the man slowly took him in. It felt so weird to have Akihiko doing this to him, not to mention embarrassing. Having Akihiko's warm mouth wrapped around him, licking and sucking on him was starting to make his mind hazy, causing him to unconsciously thrust up into Akihiko's mouth.

That unfamiliar heat in the pit of his stomach coiled up again and Misaki bit his lip. "U-Usagi-san…" He groaned as Akihiko began sucking harder. Moaning, Misaki came inside of Akihiko's mouth. Akihiko swallowed it all and licked his lips. Getting back up, he pecked Misaki's lips lovingly. Misaki's eyes widened and he hastily wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Ew! That's gross, Usagi-san! Y-You taste like me!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, but Misaki is very sweet." Akihiko replied.

"Gah! Don't say that!" Misaki screeched.

"And not to mention very cute as well." Akihiko added, ignoring what Misaki had said.

"Guys can't be cute!"

"But, my Misaki is cute." Akihiko replied.

"Since when did I become yours?!"

Akihiko smirked. "From the moment I saw you, you were mine." He said. Misaki gulped. Akihiko flipped Misaki over so that he was on his hands and knees. Just as Misaki was about to start yelling at the stupid rabbit, Akihiko stuck his fingers inside of the boy's mouth. "Suck," he commanded softly, kissing the boy's neck. Closing his eyes, Misaki sucked gently on the two fingers in his mouth, lapping them over with his tongue. Akihiko groaned at the feeling and withdrew his fingers from Misaki's mouth.

Misaki hissed out as he felt one of Akihiko's fingers push inside of him and wriggle around. He shuddered as the finger touched a sensitive place inside of him. Akihiko smiled and kept touching there before inserting a second finger. The two fingers began scissoring the tight hole and Misaki moaned out as they stretched him.

After preparing his Misaki, Akihiko pulled his fingers out and then positioned his erection at the hole. Misaki hissed as Akihiko pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he clenched his fists together. Feeling one of Akihiko's hands rest over his, Misaki looked over his shoulder at the man. Akihiko smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to soar. He looked away and allowed the man to keep moving.

Akihiko pulled out before thrusting back in. Both of them moaned at the contact. Akihiko moved, slowly thrusting into his lover over and over again. Reaching around, he grabbed Misaki's reawakened member and began stroking him. "Ah! U-Usagi-san…!" Misaki moaned as Akihiko began moving faster. "Ha… ha…"

"God, you're so tight, Misaki…" Akihiko groaned. Feeling that he was close, he began pumping Misaki's erection faster.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted as he came onto the floor. After a few more thrusts, Akihiko also came, shooting his load deep within his young lover. Breathily heavily, the two collapsed to the floor. Pulling out of Misaki, Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy's frame and nuzzled his head into Misaki's chocolate locks. "Usagi-san, we can't sleep here." Misaki said after his breathes evened out.

Nodding, Akihiko got up and then lifted Misaki up into his arms. "C'mon, you can sleep with me." Too exhausted to argue, Misaki allowed Akihiko to carry him to his bedroom. After placing Misaki onto his bed, Akihiko crawled in next to him pulling the blankets over them as he did so. He pulled the boy to his chest and embraced him tightly. Soon, Misaki was fast asleep. Looking down at the sleeping teen in his arms, Akihiko sighed contently. He'd protect Misaki no matter what, even if that meant going up against his father. No one would take his Misaki away from him.

--

-_-; *sigh* School is a pain in the ass. And yes, I noticed I forgot to write in Akihiko taking off his clothes, but I'm too lazy to write it in so there, just _imagine_ it happened.

Reviews are appreciated peoples! They help an author know how they're doing and make the author feel all fuzzy inside (￣ω￣) but not flames; those just make the author feel sad TT-TT.


	7. Chapter 6

Bound

Disclaimer: If I freakin' owned Junjou Romantica, I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now!

Yes, we finally get to move on to another couple! ^_^ Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Six

It had been a few weeks since that night and Misaki still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Akihiko seemed distressed about something, but every time Misaki would ask about it the author would stray the conversation elsewhere and it would end on a completely different note. Misaki hated this; he wished that Akihiko would just tell him what was wrong instead of making him worry himself silly over it.

He sighed, glancing up at the clock he saw that it was almost time for him to get to school. He began putting away the cleaning supplies he had been using and went upstairs to wake-up Akihiko. "Usagi-san, it's time to get up." He called as he opened Akihiko's bedroom door. "Usagi-san?" A dark aura emanated from the form in the bed, causing shivers to run down Misaki's spine. Akihiko slowly sat up, looking like death killed over and glared at the poor teen.

"What?" He growled.

"You know what, you can just keep sleeping. I'll be leaving now." Misaki said quickly. He went to shut the door, but instead found himself being pulled into the room. "GAH!" He yelped as he fell against Akihiko's chest. Misaki glared up at the man who only smirked in return. "Dammit, Usagi-san, don't do that!" He snapped. Akihiko leaned down and pecked Misaki on the lips. A deep blush spread throughout Misaki's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I need to fill up on Misaki." Akihiko replied smugly.

Misaki's blush darkened and he began pushing the man away. "NO! I have to get to school!"

"Don't worry; I'll drive you to school. You'll make it on time." Akihiko reassured as he started kissing the boy's neck. "Or better yet, just don't go at all."

"B-but, I have to go to s-school…" Misaki shuddered as he felt Akihiko's hand slip under his shirt and caress his skin. Akihiko once again claimed Misaki's lips in a sweet kiss.

In the end, Akihiko had persuaded Misaki to stay home a bit longer.

…

Hiroki was teaching his class as usual, but was interrupted when the door swung open. He felt his eye twitch as he spotted Takahashi slipping into the classroom. The boy's skin was flushed and he was wearing a scarf even though it was summer. Hiroki was no idiot; he could tell why Takahashi had made it to class late. The teacher felt his heart clench painfully and he balled his fist.

"Get to your seat, before I decide to kick you out!" Hiroki ordered, watching as the boy squirmed. Takahashi quickly rushed to his seat in the back next to that Sumi-brat. When Hiroki heard Sumi whispering, he quickly turned back around and threw a book at his head. The student groaned in pain and rubbed his forehead where the book had hit him. "No talking in my class!" Hiroki snapped.

"Hard ass." Sumi muttered under his breath. Unfortunately he underestimated Hiroki's hearing abilities for another book came flying towards his head. Sumi didn't talk for the rest of the class.

Relief flooded Hiroki's body as his last class came to an end and the students filed out. Gathering up his books, he went to his office. As soon as he was through the door someone pummeled him with a hug. "Kamijou~! My sweet honey~!" The annoying voice of his superior sang loudly. Hiroki grit his teeth in irritation and tried pushing the man away.

"Get off me!" Hiroki snapped.

Miyagi pouted. "Oh, so cold, Kamijou." Reluctantly, he let go of Hiroki.

"Tch," Hiroki rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your boss." Miyagi chastised. "I could fire you."

"Yea right. You wouldn't last a day without me." Hiroki huffed, placing the books on his desk and glancing over at Miyagi.

"Nuh-uh, I was doing just fine before you came." Miyagi said, feigned hurt shining in his eyes.

"Whatever." Hiroki sighed. There was a knock at the door and the two professors looked up. Walking over to the door, Miyagi opened it.

"Ah, Kamijou it's one of your students." Miyagi said as he allowed the person to walk in.

Hiroki sighed as he saw Takahashi shyly walking into the office. "What do you need, Takahashi?" He asked, disinterestedly. He didn't mean to be mean to the poor teen; it's not like it was his fault that Akihiko was an idiot, but Hiroki still couldn't help but feel a little scorn for the pathetic student.

"Um, I just wanted to ask about the assignment we have." Misaki replied nervously.

"Why don't you ask Akihiko? I'm sure he could help you." Hiroki said through clenched teeth.

Misaki's face flushed and the boy looked down at the floor. "I would, but I'm pretty sure the stupid rabbit would make it something else entirely…" He muttered under his breath.

"Fine, I'll help you." Hiroki sighed. "But, no more being late to class."

"H-hai!"

After explaining the assignment to Misaki, the boy hastily left. _'Probably going to be picked up by Akihiko.' _Hiroki thought angrily. "Well, I'm gonna go." Miyagi said, cutting through his thoughts.

"Oh, bye then." Hiroki said.

Miyagi threw his jacket over his shoulder and picked up his briefcase. He eyed Hiroki worriedly. "Are you okay, Kamijou?" He asked looking at Hiroki's pained expression.

"Yea, I'm fine." Hiroki lied, turning away from Miyagi.

"If you say so, Kamijou. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiroki just nodded and Miyagi left.

A few hours later, Hiroki left as well. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was already nighttime. _'It's already this late?' _He thought, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. _20:38 _It read. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he began walking home.

His heart had been broken into pieces and now he had to be constantly reminded everyday of it. Why? Why him? Hiroki was sure he must have done something in his past life to anger some god and now he was paying for it. What angered him the most was that Akihiko had been dumb enough to do it. Not only did he seal his own fate, but he had taken some poor unsuspecting person down with him. Some person who might decide later in life they no longer wanted to be with him.

He couldn't believe Akihiko had done something like that! Binding himself to someone he didn't even know, and to a human no less! _'The freakin' idiot.' _Hiroki thought bitterly as tears stung at the corner of his eyes. Hastily he wiped the tears away with his sleeve and sniffed. Looking around, he realized that he had somehow ended up at a park. Sighing, he let himself plop down onto one of the benches. In the safety of the thicket of trees surrounding him and the darkness of the night sky, he sobbed letting the pain wash over him.

Why couldn't that idiot realize that he loved him?! Why couldn't Akihiko have noticed that Hiroki loved him? Now… now it was too late.

Hiroki jumped as a noise came from the bushes. Quickly he wiped his tears away not wanting whoever was there to see his tears. Hiroki blinked as a dog walked out from behind the bush and up to him. The dog whimpered and licked Hiroki's hand, causing the brunette to quickly pull it away. Just as Hiroki was about to yell at the dog to go away, the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Looking down, he saw that the dog was bleeding in various places and was limping. Feeling bad, Hiroki pat the dog on the head and stood up.

"Uh, c'mon I'll clean those wounds for you." He said. The dog seemed to understand and started wagging its tail. Hiroki led the dog to his apartment, but before going up he stopped. "Be quiet, okay? I'm not allowed to have pets here-ah! What the hell am I doing talking to a dog?! Arg!" He ground his teeth in frustration as he went up the stairs with the dog trailing behind him. Quickly, he ushered the dog into his apartment, making sure none of the neighbors were around. After kicking off his shoes, took the dog to the bathroom.

Helping the big lug of a dog into the bathtub, he turned on the water and began rolling up he sleeves. Getting on his knees, Hiroki poured some soap into his hands and started washing the dog, making sure to clean the wounds as well. The dog whined as Hiroki's hand came in contact with the injury on its leg. "Don't worry; it'll all be over soon." Hiroki said soothingly, scratching the dog behind its ears. After he was done, Hiroki drained the tub and stood up. "Stay there; I'll go get a towel." He said sternly, before leaving the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned with a big fluffy white towel and wrapped it around the dog.

As he was drying the dog, the dog licked his face causing him to scowl. Ten minutes later, the dog was dry and had a large bandage wrapped around its injured leg.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the pound." Hiroki huffed, watching as the dog started whimpering again. "Oh, don't give me that look. You can't stay here! Pets aren't allowed! Ah! There I go again, talking to a freakin' dog! I must be going crazy!" He said, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen. "I need a drink." As Hiroki started making his drink, he felt someone's arms wrap around him.

"And what if I wasn't a pet? Then would you allow me to stay here?"

--

Bwahahahaha! I'm evil ^^ yea, I know it's weird that he's finally dreading over this after eleven years, but I felt it'd be weird if I changed the way Nowaki and Hiroki met plus I already had this written up and didn't feel like rewriting it… yea, I'm lazy so what? Wanna fight about it?


	8. Chapter 7

Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! But you knew that already, didn't you?

Yes, yes, I know I'm a terrible updater. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, enjoy the long anticipated Egoist chapter! Yayz!

Chapter Seven

Hiroki's eyebrow ticked as he glared at the man (who had once been a dog mind you) sitting across from him. The man was unbelievably tall with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. The clothing he was wearing was tattered and ragged, barely hanging onto his frame. But, despite the tattered clothing the only thing that set the man off from looking normal were the pointy wolf ears atop his head and the long tail which even though Hiroki couldn't see it was most likely between the man's legs. The man was whimpering and rubbing a bruise on his head where Hiroki had hit him repeatedly with a book.

"So tell me, _werewolf,_" Hiroki spat the word out hatefully, "who are you? And why the hell did you come to me?"

"I'm Kusama Nowaki. I'm apart of the Eastern Pack just outside of the city, or at least, I was apart of it." Nowaki replied quietly. "They kicked me out and disowned me because they said I didn't have pride as a werewolf and that I might as well be a human. You were the first person I came upon today that actually treated me nicely and didn't think I was just some mangy mutt."

Hiroki wanted to retort to that, but decided not to. "You do know what I am, don't you?" He asked.

Nowaki nodded. "You're a vampire."

"And you do know that werewolves and vampires have been at war with each other for centuries, haven't you?" Nowaki nodded once again. "And yet you still came to me. You're one stupid werewolf to willingly come into a vampire's home." Hiroki said, shaking his head. Nowaki cracked a smile at that.

"So you'll let me stay here?" Nowaki asked hopefully.

Hiroki's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not lying? And even if you weren't, how do you know that I won't go and kill you? I am a vampire after all, for all you know I'm planning your demise as I speak."

Nowaki fidgeted under Hiroki's scrutinizing gaze. "I guess that's true…" He admitted softly. "Well then, I should probably be leaving now before the sun rises." He stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you for your hospitality and for treating my wounds." With that he turned to leave.

Hiroki watched as Nowaki walked away, a slight limp in his step. He eyed the bandage on Nowaki's leg and gulped. No one, even someone as brash as a werewolf, would hurt themselves _that _badly to get a vampire to trust them. Besides, if the big oaf had really wanted to kill him Nowaki would have done it while he was making his drink.

"Wait!" Hiroki called, not believing he was actually doing this.

Nowaki turned back around and stared at Hiroki questioningly. "Yes?"

"You can stay." Hiroki muttered. Nowaki's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Really?" Nowaki asked excitedly. Hiroki nodded exasperatedly. Before he knew what was happening, Nowaki had lunged at him and was pummeling him with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Hiroki screeched, trying to push the lug off of him. Nowaki complied and smiled goofily at the vampire. "Listen here, werewolf, if you so much as step one foot, one _toe_ out of line, you're out of here! I swear, I'll drag you to that pound myself!"

Nowaki nodded eagerly, still smiling.

"Good," Hiroki huffed.

"You know, you never told me your name." Nowaki pointed out.

"Kamijou Hiroki."

"Hm," Nowaki pondered for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, Hiro-san it is!"

"WHAT? YOU BETTER NOT TAKE TO CALLING ME THAT, YOU BRAT!" Hiroki snapped.

"Aw, Hiro-san is so cute when he's angry." Nowaki cooed. Unfortunately, it was too late by the time Nowaki noticed the book hurdling towards his head.

…

"Stupid werewolf…" Hiroki muttered to himself, watching as said werewolf went about his apartment trying to clean it. Nowaki was so grateful to him and just so goddamn happy all the time, Hiroki just wanted to bang his head on the wall. Hiroki couldn't fathom why Nowaki would be so happy. The apartment wasn't that big and only had one bedroom which meant Nowaki had to sleep on the couch, and he couldn't leave the apartment because he hadn't been able to successfully retract his extra furry appendages yet. The big oaf had also taken it upon himself to do _all _of the chores in the apartment because Hiroki had work, all the while with that stupid smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san." Hiroki's eye twitched. That was another thing. Nowaki _insisted_ on calling him 'Hiro-san' even when Hiroki demanded that he didn't. No matter how many times Hiroki threw something at the werewolf, Nowaki still persisted.

Hiroki scowled, knowing it was a losing battle to try to make Nowaki call him by his given name. Sighing, he just shook his head. "I got you some stuff from the store so you can make yourself dinner tonight." He said to Nowaki as he walked into the kitchen to put the bags away. Hiroki certainly didn't need the food because he was a vampire, but Nowaki still needed food and Nowaki couldn't exactly go out and buy it himself with his ears and tail. The ruckus Nowaki had been making stopped and Hiroki turned towards him. Nowaki's face was blank and Hiroki idly wondered if he had done something wrong. "What?" He asked uncertainly.

Then Nowaki positively beamed. Hiroki was sure Nowaki's face would split with how big the oaf's smile was. Hiroki soon found himself squished against Nowaki's broad chest and sputtered indignantly. "Thank you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said happily.

"I-it was nothing. It's just some ramen." Hiroki replied, pink coloring his cheeks as Nowaki continued hugging him. "P-put me down!" He spluttered.

Nowaki set him back on the ground, but still had his arms wrapped loosely around Hiroki's waist. "You don't know how much your hospitality means to me, Hiro-san." He stated softly. "Thank you so much, I'll make sure to pay you back."

Hiroki's face became, if even possible, redder and he quickly averted his eyes from Nowaki's deep blue ones. "As I said, it was nothing. You don't have to pay me back, just get better and back onto your feet."

Nowaki grasped Hiroki's chin and forced the teacher to look up at him. "I want to pay you back, Hiro-san, please just allow me to do this for you. I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki's eyes widened. "What? B-but you can't love me! You don't even know me!"

"When I saw you in the park, I thought you looked so beautiful and I feel in love with you at that moment. I wondered if that was what you looked like when you cried then how much more beautiful would you be if you smiled?" Nowaki replied with a dazed look in his eyes. "So, please, smile for me, Hiro-san."

* * *

A cliffy, dammit! Oh wells, I guess you'll just have to wait… I feel terrible, really I do. So, I have to ask:

_What do _you _think should happen?_

The outcome will depend on what people write in their reviews, so you decide. ^_^ And if none of you can decide or it has a tie, then I'll pick the one I thought was the best. Ja ne, my pretties.


End file.
